The carnivore fells in love with the herbivore LOL
by baka.banana
Summary: Hibari has these weird feelings towards a certain baseball player and he finds himself confused... I planned this to be a oneshot but i'll be putting up another chapter with lemon and stuff in it later. XD and rating would definitely up. Enjoy! 8018 BL


**Summary: **Yamamoto steps in Hibari's life without a warning and Hibari finds these weird feelings towards Yamamoto.  
**  
Note: **They might be a bit OOC. I really don't know the characters all to well to grasp their whole personality/identity, it might also be a bit AU... IDK. I never really watched nor read KHR.. So yeah, this can be a bit of a fail too! But bear with me, PLEASE! This my first fic too, so please be nice! ne?

I really do not know what i'm doing, but please enjoy!

* * *

HIBARI has always been the same, silent and doesn't give a fuck about the world. He's fine with the way he is, and he wanted to keep it that way: feared by people and avoided but respected and looked up to.

Everything in his life was perfect until he encountered the group sorrounding Tsuna. He didn't care about them at all, all he wanted was to challenge and defeat Reborn, but instead of doing so, he got dragged into the whole mafia-family thing going on. He doesn't mind nor care, however; something, someone rather, bugged him.

From the window of the disiplinary committee's receiving room, one can see the school's grounds easily. As Hibari scanned the view from the window, his eyes stopped at a figure in the middle of the baseball feild. There stood a guy, long limbs, lean but well built body, messy spiked hair, and a goofy grin the was perfectly plastered on his face. That guy was Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto is a baseball ace and a part of Tsuna's group. He's a happy go lucky, energetic, friendly guy. All in all, he's a good guy, Hibari, however; regarded him as an annoying noisy herbivore.

Hibari watched the herbivore sway his baseball bat around like an idiot. Happiness seemed to radiate from his face where he wore that stupid grin. _Being that happy just by playing baseball. How stupid._

The school had ended a few hours ago and the baseball team didn't had practice today. "He should have just gone home, what an idiot." Hibari murmurred

Yamamoto suddenly looked up to Hibari's direction, wiping sweat off his forehead. He saw Hibari looking at him and he smiled, baring his teeth. Hibari's watching gaze turnned into a glare making him chuckle. Hibari gave him a "che" and shut the window close.

Hibari plopped down on the couch. He sat with his elbows set on his thighs and his chin on his clasped hands.

One afternoon, a few days ago while walking home, Hibari noticed that someone was following him, it was Yamamoto. Being followed irritated him, but what irritated him more is how low Yamamoto's skills are (on tailing him) and yet has enough confidence in following him home.

He sighed, stopped at a street corner, and readied his steel tonfas.

As soon as the herbivore turned to the street his direction, he charged and cornered it. His weapons aimed, one was on the neck, almost choking the poor herbivore.

"Why are you following me home!" Hibari's eyes burned with anger. Yamamoto just stared at him. Hibari felt mocked. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Kisama! I'll bite you to death! You had the guts to follow me, now face the consequences!"

"I'm not following you. I'm innocently going home." Yamamoto declared.

"What cowardly excuses!" Hibari growled at Yamamoto's face, his breath warm againts the other.

"I'm not making up excuses! I live here!" Yamamoto explained calmly with a grin. He pointed at the store sign above the house a few feet away from them.

Hibari gave a quick side ways glance to the store sign and froze. Hibari read the sign quietly "... Sushi House." His eyes widened with the realization... Misassumption.

He felt stupid.

He slowly backed away from Yamamoto not making eye contact. Yamamoto opened his mouth and tried to speak but was cut off by Hibari. "SHUT UP!" Hibari said still not making eye contact. "I thought you were following me home..." he murmured almost inaudibly, slightly blushing from the embarrassment. Never in his life did he made such a stupid mistake.

"So that means you live around here?" Yamamoto asked with excitement obvious with the tone of his voice. His face closed onto Hibari's, making the other take a few steps back with the sudden change of the mood and the atmosphere. Hibari unconciously answered and pointed at the direction of his house.

"Cool! That means we're neighbors!" Yamamoto energetically said.

After that Yamamoto insisted on regularly going home with Hibari. He said that getting to know each other well would help in strengthening the bond of the members of the family (reffering to the mafia).

Hibari hated the thought of going home with someone. He just hates having company, especially if it's a talkative, blunt, herbivore. And to make things worse, Yamamoto had decided on eating lunch with him too. To avoid being with Yamamoto, Hibari hid himself up the Namimori High's rooftop, the only place where he could relax. Unfortunately, Yamamoto found him. And since then Hibari had no other choice but to spend the lunch break with Yamamoto, whom never stop blabbering about things he doesn't care about.

Neither reasoning nor violence would work. Nothing can make the herbivore back out.

Since then, Yamamoto had always brought bentou of self made tasty sushis for both of them and would plea Hibari to eat it, but Hibari would always refuse.

One time Hibari had enough of Yamamoto's pleading so he took a random sushi from the bentou and popped it in his mouth. As much as he hates to admit, the sushi was actually good. Really good. Then on he ate the bentous Yamamoto makes for him.

Hibari thought of these things as he sat there on that leather couch. _Why do I put up with that idiot? _He sighed, then all of a sudden he blushed remembering something.

A day ago while having lunch, Yamamoto did something that shocked him.

He was sitting side by side with Yamamoto and was finishing up a good onigiri when all of a sudden Yamamoto touched his cheek.

He took the rice grain that Hibari had had on his cheek and ate it. Hibari's eyes widened, embarassed with what the other just did. His stomach twisted in knots, his heart punded and his face slightly blushed. He roughly wiped off his cheek then gave Yamamoto a death glare, and Yamamoto being as blunt and stupid as ever said with a small chuckle, "So cute~! Ahahah." Hibari's face grew a darker shade of red. He roared with anger. "I'll definitely bite you to death!" Yamamoto on the other hand just laughed it off.

Remembering this irritated him.

_It wouldn't be that hard to kill that herbivore._ He sighed with how stupid that thought was.

_Why wont I do it then? _He gave out another huge sigh.

Deciding to take a nap, he plopped on the couch and guarded his eyes with his arm.

After a few moments he fell asleep.

He woke up and looked outside only to find that the skies had already darkened. He gave out a 'tsk' and got up.

_It's late. No one would wait this long. _He told himself and felt a bit disappointed with the tought.

He made his way to the lockers. With his surprise he found Yamamoto sitting on the floor beside the lockers with his face burried on his knees and arms wrapped on his legs supporting them. There was a pang in his chest, it bothered him. Seeing this sight made him feel guilty but at the same time kind of... glad.

Hibari bent his knees and looked at the sleeping idiot. "Are you a dog or something?" He asked streached out his hand but stopped midway because of hesitation, then he gave a half smile, finally, patting Yamamoto's head. The herbivore's spiked hair was softer than he had imagined. He continued stroking Yamamoto's hair clearly enjoying the feel of it, then all of sudden, "Hibari..." Yamamoto spoke tilting his head sideways exposing his face. Startled, Hibari quickly jerked his hand back and accidentally fell on his butt. He stared at Yamamoto and found out that the idiot was actually talking in his sleep. He got back to his old position and resumed watching Yamamoto who now has his face completely visible. He had a a small trail of drool falling from the corner of his mouth. This sight made Hibari's smile grow bigger.

"Mmmm...milku...suuuuki..." Yamamoto purred, now making Hibari chuckle. _So cute._

Hibari have heard that one can actually talk to people who speak at their sleep and he wanted to try it out on Yamamoto.

"Milk? You love milk, how about baseball?" Hibari asked tilting his head to get a clearer view of Yamamoto's face.

"sammmme..." Yamamoto breathed.

"How about sushis?"

"Yehhhhs..."

"How about... Hibari?"

Right after saying that, Hibari smacked his mouth, covering it as if trying to stop it from spilling secrets that even he isn't aware of.

_What the heck-?_

"Love...hmmm..." was the answer he recieved.

His heart pounded and his hands trembled. He tried to push his thoughts away but his lips unconsiously moved and asked. "How much?" He bit his lip, again trying to stop himself.

"mmmore than...bassseball, mlk...sushi...combined..." Yamamoto mumbled the answer still sleeping. Hibari, on the other hand was there dumb struck, probably the first time in his life. His face was so red that even his ears were.

_IDIOT! _

He didin't know who that statement was for, him or Yamamoto?

He straightened himself.

With a few breaths he gained his composure. He kicked the locker beside Yamamoto just hard enough to make a sound that would wake the other up.

Slowly, Yamamoto lift his head. He gave out a yawn, streatched his hands and blinked a few times but as soon as his eyes laid on Hibari, he quickly stood up, hitting his head on the locker that had been left open. He winced from the pain, but smiled stupidly at Hibari who turned on his back with the statement, "Let's go home," and started walking. Yamamoto hurrily scooped the duffle bag from the floor and 'semi'-run after Hibari.

On their way Yamamoto hummed songs while walking as if he's strolling in a park, while Hibari walked three feet ahead.

"Hibari, you were watching me earlier, weren't you?" Yamamoto suddenly asked out of the blue.

Hibari flinched._ He wasn't asleep? Is he trying to play with me? This idiot! I'll definitely bite him to death! _He started walking in a faster pace lengthening the gap between them, not answering the question.

Yamamoto effortlessly caught up to him, and asked again. "Ealier, in the feild, you were watching me, right?" With expectant sparkling eyes he looked at Hibari.

"You looked like an idiot." Hibari stated, again walking in a faster pace... He was glad that the question was not what he thought it was.

"So you were looking at me! :"" Yamamoto declared with a happy tone.

Nearing their houses, Hibari suddenly stopped making Yamamoto halt too... _Is there something wrong? _Yamamoto thought looking at Hibari who was a few feet ahead of him.

"Tomorrow, you have practice, right?"

"Yea... you can go ahe-"

"At the comittee room... I'll wait there."

Yamamoto's eyed widened. _What did he just said? _

With that Hibari continued walking while Yamamoto stood there dumb struck.

"I'll leave you behind." Hibari said in his usual monotonous tone.

Yamamoto blinked a few times, then smiled. ^ ^

* * *

(MORNING)

While walking to school Yamamoto bumped into Tsuna and Gokureda (which happens every single day).

"Morning, Yamamoto-kun!" greeted Tsuna with a smile.

"Morning~!" Yamamoto greeted back. Great mood radiated from him and both Hayato and Tsuna can feel it.

"_Probably because they have baseball practice today." _Tsuna thought.

"What the heck did you eat for breakfast? You're weirder today!" Hayato commented.

"Omelet... miso soup... fried rice..." Yamamoto listed it off on his fingers as he earnestly answered the former's sarcastic question, again his great mood spread like a scent being carried by the wind.

"Kimochi warui!" Hayato hissed.

"Natto isn't disgusting at all, it's actually really good once get used to it." Yamamoto said.

"I wasn't talking about natto!"

They were near the school's gate and Yamamoto and Gokureda were still on with their usual nonsensical 'discussion/argument' and already getting a little physical, pinching each others' cheek.

The group spotted Hibari by the gate, looking at them. Tsuna and Gokureda stopped walking when they felt a weird air directed at their direction.

Yamamoto quickly gave Hibari a sweet smile, clearly not affected with the heavy atmosphere that had build up around them. Hibari ignored it then gave Gokureda a chilly death glare. Gokureda shivered with fear. _"What did I do?"_ After glaring at Gokureda he gave Tsuna a sharp quick sideways glance. It made the already shaking Tsuna froze with fear _"Scary... REALLY SCARY!"_

"Good morning, Hibari!" Yamamoto energetically greeted Hibari waving his hand in the air, he walked over Hibari and somehow the weight of the atmosphere was lifted and Yamamotos fluffy happy mood quickly filled the air. Both Tsuna and Gokureda felt relived.

"Morning." Hibari greeted back without changing his cold expression then started walking away.

When Hibari was already in a good distance Tsuna and Gokureda walked over to Yamamoto. "I still can't figure how you can do that." Gokureda said shoving his hands on his pockets. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Hibari-san's really scary... " Tsuna declared with a shaky voice. "How can you talk to him so easily?" he asked Yamamoto. Yamamoto simply smiled, "He's not scary at all... He's actually really cute! Hahaha!"

"You're amazing Yamamoto-kun! Being able to befriend Hibari-san..." Tsuna remarked.

"Huh? What 'amazing'? He's defenitely lost it! What can be cute about that guy!" Gokureda opposed clearly pissed with the way Tsuna praised Yamamoto.

* * *

(LUNCH BREAK)

_"Batan"_ the door sounded as it was closed.

"Yo~!" Yamamoto happily greeted Hibari as soon as he entered the rooftop. Hibari just gave a side ways glance as a reply. "Let's eat Hibari-san!" He jollyly offered Hibari, holding out the bentou. He sat beside the rooftops railings and readied the bentou. Hibari sat beside him, "Itadakimasu..."

Hibari ate a sushi after another, it was obvious that he enjoyed it even though his face doesn't clearly show it, and Yamamoto watched him do so. Hibari noticed Yamamoto's stare gradualy slowed down, and then comepletely stopped. He gave Yamamoto a death glare and Yamamoto smiled in return. Seeing that smile Hibari's cheeks burned and blushed, he remembered what happened yesterday. He looked away as weird feelings swirl around him, not knowing how he should react.

Yamamoto's expression changed. "Are you alright?" Worry was obvious in his voice. "You're red, are you running a fever?" He reached for Hibari's forehead to check the temperature but Hibari quickly swatted his hand away. Hibari feared what he might feel if that hand touched him. Fear? When was the last time he had been scared? _How irritating!_

"G-g-gomen." Yamamoto's face showed shock but it was quickly replaced with a sweet, happy, smile... But it didn't reach his eyes. "You should eat properly and take good care of yourself." He satated with his usual cheerful tone.

The warning bell rang breaking the awkward silence that had lingered around them as they finished their lunch.

Yamamoto smiled, "Later then!" He waved at Hibari sa he entered the door to the stairs.

Hibari sighed and clenched on his chest that has been pounding the whole time. _It's all his fault. That bastard, I'll definitely bite him to death... _

* * *

(AFTER THE PRACTICE)

_*_Beep_.. _Beep_..* Milku... Milku~! _

_"_Kachack_..." _(^ u ^) _It's here! _

_..._

_"_Tak_.. _Tak_.. _Tak_.." _Going up the stairs.

_*_Sluurrrpppp_*_ _Mmmmm~! Oishi! Milk really is the best_

_"_Tak_.. _Tak_.. _Tak_.." _Going up the stairs, again.

_"_Tok_.. _Tok_.. _Tok _.." _Yamamoto knocked on the DC office door but there was no answer_... "_Tok _.. _Tok_.. _Tok_.."_

"Hmm... I'm going in..." Yamamoto said turning the door knob. He peeked his head on the gap he had made when he openned the door. Inside he found Hibari sleeping comfortably on the couch.

He walked over and gazed at Hibari's sound sleeping face, the wrinkle on his forehead was nowhere to be seen, long eye lashes lined perfectly on his gently closed eyes, his cheeks were lightly blushed complementing his pale white skin, and his slightly parted lips were pink and very inviting... He was beautiful, so beautiful and defenseless.

Yamamoto set the milk carton on the coffee table, bent his knees and moved closer to Hibari's face. Moving closer to kiss Hibari, his heart pounded and he shook with anticipation. Just an inch away and he'd be able to taste those lips, but he sighed, lightly brushed Hibari's cheek, pulled ayaw and clenched his fists. He took the milk carton from the table took a long sip, walked to the door and leaned his head over. There was a lump on his throat that no matter how many gallons of milk he drink wouldn't go away. He lightly hit the door with his free hand, "I'm an idiot!" he sighed.

"Yamamoto." He turned around and saw Hibari looking pissed than ever.

Yamamoto gave a perfect smile, the smile like he usually give, radiant and happy, yet again, this smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry, did i wake you up? Practice was over so-" He was suddenly cut off with a sweet soft kiss, and the taste of milk lingered on their mouths. His eyes widened and his fingers curled, squizing the milk carton, spilling it all over Hibari (!), making him pull away (no~!).

"Tsk~" Hibari looked down at his dreanched uniform.

He looked up and saw a confused, wide eyed, slacked jawed Yamamoto.

"What are you looking like that for?" He asked, irritation filled his voice. "Didn't you want to kiss me?" He looked more pissed, than he used to.

There was silence for a few seconds then all of a sudden... "Aren't you ganna say anything?" Hibari roared, his eyes were fixed into Yamamoto's as if searching for an answer... Or even just a reaction.

"But, you hate me... Earlier, at lunch, you didn't let me touch you... I thought... " Yamamoto's voice shook as he finally replied, but before he could continue Hibari's lips, again, clashed into his.

Now the kiss was different, it was more passionate. Hibari pulled away, both of them took deep breaths with their faces were warm and tinted red. Hibari's eyes looked everywhere except into Yamamoto.

"I... That was because I feel weird when you touch me. I..my stomach swirls, my heart pounds and I don't know what to do about it or how i should react to it..." He mumbled his voice gradually fading as he spoke until it was no longer audible.

"Tahahah... Hibari, you're so cute. I love you, _too!_" Yamamoto said wrapping his arms around Hibari. Hibari flushed red feeling weak in the knees after hearing Yamamoto say 'love'. It had more impact that how he thought it would since he thought he already knew how Yamamoto felt.

He cluthed onto Yamamoto's chest then said, "I never said that I love you." Slightly (or rather, falsely) pushing Yamamoto away.

Yamamoto cupped Hibari's face and tilted upwards, "A confession's a confession! And besides, you wouldn't kiss me like that if you didn't love me!" He teased. "Now how was it?..." He kissed Hibari and Hibari kissed back.

The kiss deepened and Hibari found himself tiptoed hungrily kissing Yamamoto back. "_Why is this idiot too tall?" _


End file.
